Harry Potter and the Second Prophecy
by katja134
Summary: The Black sisters raised Harry Potter, but will they be able to keep him on the light side when forbidden truths and lies lived are revealed? Who can save him from himself? What does the second prophecy say? SlytherinHarry AU 5thyear HarryHermione
1. Prologue

Four women sat in a small café in an unvisited side street of London

The Department of Mysteries was completely empty at this time of the night. It was past midnight, and while all Unspeakables were dedicated workers, it was a bit too late for most of them. Only one woman was still there, sitting in the largest of the working rooms in front of a piece of parchment, furiously scribbling notes. She was beautiful, with long, dark red hair flowing down her back, and brilliant green eyes the colour of emeralds. She was still young, only about twenty years or so.

There was a smile on her face as a she discovered a mistake in on of the equations. Maybe she would finish earlier than she had planned. But this was important, and she shouldn't let her concentration slip. Still, she wished she was at home, with Harry and James. She sighed softly. She had no choice. It was war, and many people's hopes lay on her. She reached for a book on the table- "Werewolves: all you need to know" and flipped it open. For the last three years, Lily Potter had been working on trying to find a cure for lycantrophy. When she had started, the thoughts in her mind were of Remus. Now, with the war going on, this had become even more important.

A couple of minutes later, she looked up again, distracted by the sound of a quill writing. She stood up, moving closer. This quill was special. It was as old as the Ministry itself, and charmed to inform the Department members of changes in the Department. Outside of the Department, it was a secret, but inside…well, they had all sworn an oath to secrecy and ranking wasn't really important here.

So, she began reading. _A prophecy has appeared. _As she read the next lines, she collapsed into the nearest chair.

"The Chosen will appear

The One who can defend the Dark Lord

But he mustn't stand alone

Seven by his side

Shape shifter, Dragon boy,

Together they shall be raised

Siblings in all but blood

Warrior, flower, Perseus's princess

Mothers in all but blood."

Red Snake and snake's victim,

more than a sister.

Leontes' queen, She is his strength,

And his hold with the choices to make

She who continues where mother left of,

She is his lady, his love.

Tears were running down her face. She was sure she knew what this meant. Only months after the last prophecy, another one had appeared. And Lily Potter would never leave her son as long as she lived- and neither would James. And that she was afraid, meant that she and James would die. She cried for over an hour. For herself, the man she loved and her precious little son, so young and destined to face so much.

Finally, she took a deep breath. The future might change, she didn't know. There was no reason to give up hope. For now, she had to protect her son as well as she could. There were important things to do, and now, she had to figure out who exactly the prophecy meant. Pulling her wand, she summoned the Giant Magical and Muggle Lexicon to her, opening it to P. Pandora, Persephone, Perseus, there it was.

Perseus, son of Danae and Zeus. He rescued Andromeda, the daughter of Kepois and Cassiopeia, from the sea monster Ketos and married her.

And Lily knew exactly one Andromeda. She threw another look at the prophecy. Suddenly it all fit. Pieces of information she had long forgotten, stored in an almost blocked back of her mind fell into place again. Wasn't Andromeda's daughter a Metamorphagus? Molly Weasley had mentioned that once. She continued. Flower. Dragon boy. She wiped a tear away, as forgotten memories came up again. Narcissa. Draco. Two sisters and their children. Just like she had once down in Arithmancy, she continued the equation. She did not like the answer. Still there was nothing she could do. The future is not set in stone, but she had to know. With trembling fingers, she entered Bellatrix. Answers sprang up a moment later.

**Bellatrix **(translates to warrior): a star in the constellation of Orion.

"Oh god. I don't want this, I really don't want this", Lily groaned. Tears were running down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. In the last two hours a prophecy had destroyed her life- again. She could just hope it didn't mean Harry, and that the future was indeed able to change. She ripped herself out of her depressing thoughts. She was a mother, and her first duty was to protect her son.

But she couldn't do that alone, not any longer. A voice echoed in her head. "I know we will not see a lot of each other anymore. It would not be wise, under the circumstances. But remember, if you ever need my help, I shall be there."

Biting her lip, Lily reached for a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Cissy,_


	2. Through the years

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR.**

**This story is AU. Harry was raised by the black sister and isn't a Gryffindor. Of course that changes a lot. However, I wanted this to be a fifth year story. Therefore, in this chapter there are a lot of "flashes" of the first four years, showing the most important differences. But of course it doesn't show everything that was different. So, I hope this doesn't offend you all too much. I'm summarizing the important changes at the end of the chapter. Another thing, I'm still mainly writing on my other story, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update, especially because I'll be very buys in the next weeks. Now, read, enjoy and please review!!**

"Dodge, Draco"- "Yes, that's it, Potter! Now Attack."

Narcissa opened the door to see her son and Harry duelling. She bit her lip when she saw it, wondering if they did the right thing. Was it necessary to prepare six-year-olds for war? On the other side, she'd learned to duel at the same age- that was the way it was in the old pureblood families.

And Bellatrix was certainly a good teacher. She was harsh, but never mean. Besides, she was the third best dueller Narcissa had ever seen, after Albus Dumbeldore and the Dark Lord.

"Andy says to tell you that dinner's almost ready." Narcissa said.

"Okay, stop it boys. Both of you did well today. Potter, you're quick, but you need to work on shields. You won't always be able to dodge. Draco, you did well too, but improve your aim. We'll practice that tomorrow. Now, off with you." She smiled and left the room, Draco behind her.

Harry stayed behind and turned to Narcissa, looking shy. Sometimes she forgot he was only six, when the boys fought like that. But it needed to be- and she'd never found a pair of duellers like them.

They'd duelled against Bellatrix together once and while they hadn't managed to win, they worked together perfectly. They were like brothers and she was glad about it. She loved Harry like her own son.

She smiled down at him. "Is there something I can do for you, Harry?"

"WhydoesBellaalwayscallmePotterduringtrainingandDracoDraco?"

Narcissa bit her lip. How could she explain that? She was close to Harry, se really loved him like her own, but there was a bond between Bella and Harry that they'd never have. Narcissa was part-Veela through her mother, but her sisters weren't. Narcissa saw bonds, at least partly, and Bella had accepted Harry as her own son the day she returned with him from Privet Drive.

It was an old magical contract, not legal anymore, and neither Bella nor Harry knew of it, but Narcissa was sure she had to answer the question. Silently, she cursed the fact that Bella insisted on calling Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks during training. She didn't do it otherwise

She bent down to the boy and hugged him reassuringly. "Look here, Harry. Bella doesn't love you any less than Draco. But she doesn't want to call him Malfoy because of something that happened many years ago, which hurt her very much.

"What happened?"

The name Malfoy reminds her of that." I'm not going to tell you that for a long time, Harry, because that is Bella's story. Don't ask me about that- or her. It's not time for you to know yet. Now, come on, we want to get some of Andy's food- and I think a letter from Dora arrived."

Harry smiled, leaving the duelling room happily. "Dora wrote? I want to know what it's like in Hogwarts."

Narcissa stayed back, looking out of the window for a moment. The boys were always happy when Dora wrote. She was like an older sister to them, besides, they wanted to hear all about Hogwarts. She wished Harry hadn't asked about Bella. It brought old memories back that hurt her almost as much as her sister.

She tried to be positive. Without the Dark Lord's betrayal of Bella, his most trusted servant, they would probably not have agreed to Lily's suggestion. She left the duelling room, making her way to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw them. Andy was carrying the food to the table, the boys were setting the table and Bella and Ted were arguing for the Daily Prophet. A stroke of love for them shot through her, for her family.

* * *

Bella looked around the living room. "Harry, Draco, Dora. We have to discuss something with you."

They looked at her curiously as she continued. "Harry, Draco, you're old enough now." They were just eight, but this was war. And she believed that they needed to prepare themselves. "Seven years ago, the three of us, Andy, Cissy and me, met your mother, Harry. She told us about two prophecies." She took a deep breath. ""The first one says that Harry is the only person who has a chance of killing the Dark Lord."

"But Harry already did that!" Draco said.

His mother shook her head, sadly. "He isn't dead. He's weak, but not dead."

Draco and Tonks jumped up and hugged Harry. "We'll help you brother. We'll be right beside you." The next minutes were emotional and Narcissa nearly started to cry. She saw the bonds changing, a strong protectiveness affecting them. She'd expected her son and her nice to act like this, but still, all the emotions in the room affected her strongly.

When the room had calmed down again, Harry asked: "Is that why you've been teaching me?"

"Yes. We wanted you to be prepared as well as possible."

"But why have you been teaching Draco and Tonks, too."

Narcissa bit her lip. "There is another prophecy. Now remember, before we tell you this, Harry. We don't just love you because of this prophecy. All of us love you very much, also without the prophecy." She pulled out a piece of paper and started to read:

"The Chosen will appear

The One who can defend the Dark Lord

But he mustn't stand alone

Seven by his side

Shape shifter, Dragon boy,

Together they shall be raised

Siblings in all but blood

Warrior, flower, Perseus's princess

Mothers in all but blood."

The children looked at her confused. Narcissa smiled. "Let me explain it. The Chosen One is Harry; it says so in the other prophecy. The shape shifter is Nymphadora, she's a metamorphagus, and Dragon boy is Draco because of his name. Warrior, that's Bellatrix, her name mans warrior in English. Flower is me, I'm named for a flower, and Perseus's princess is Andromeda. There is an old legend about and Andromeda and a Perseus."

Nypmhadora looked up. "But the two of us, Draco and me, and the three of you aren't seven."

"Yes, there are two more lines to the prophecy, but they will reveal themselves in time. We don't know them either."

"Well, all of us will stand by your side Harry." Draco said. "With or without prophecy."

Narcissa looked at him, with an appreciative smile. "That's right Harry. Never forget, we love you and we'll fight with you, even if there wouldn't be a prophecy."

She noticed he looked reassured. It still wouldn't be easy to get used to the fact that he had to kill Voldermort, but she was sure it was right to tell him now.

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore watched the first years entering the Great hall, led by Minerva. He usually observed them all, but today he held his eyes open for two of them. He hadn't been sure if they would come. The Magical Quill selecting Hogwarts students had offered no address for them. But while Minerva had been telling him that, an eagle had swept into the office and taken both letters away.

Draco Malfoy, well he and Narcissa had disappeared directly after Voldermort's fall. But Harry was supposed to be with the Dursleys in Surrey. He'd gone to Privet Drive to discover that the impossible had happened: Petunia Dursley had left her sister's child on the street. He'd been shocked to discover this, but at least they knew Harry was still alive.

He cursed himself for not setting up something safer for the boy. He might have been taken in by Dark wizards, influenced against the light. And the boy-who-lived had to be a fighter for the light. Otherwise everything they fought for would have been lost.

Albus Dumbeldore watched two boys enter, chatting with a bushy-haired girl he didn't recognise. One of the boys was blond, pale, with grey eyes. There was no doubt in the headmaster's mind that Draco Malfoy had indeed returned after not being seen for eleven years.

A moment later he looked at the boy next to Draco. Messy black hair, green eyes, this boy had to be Lily's and James's son. He looked good, Albus noticed. Happy, smiling, well-fed- so probably he hadn't grown up on the streets.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when The Sorting began. Abbot, yes of course she'd be a Hufflepuff, they'd been there for generation, Bones as well, Amelia would be pleased, she'd been a Hufflepuff as well, Crabbe and Goyle in Slytherin, he wondered when their cunningness would show, Granger now, she was the girl he'd watched talking with Harry and Draco earlier. She was a Muggle-born, with dentists as parents, but he didn't know much else about her.

It seemed to take long for the hat to decide where to put the girl. Finally, the hat called out: "Slytherin." Dumbeldore's jaw dropped. Muggle-Borns didn't go to Slytherin. In over a thousand years, Salazar's house hadn't accepted them. The brunette got of the chair, making her way to Slytherin table.

There was applause. After all, no one new she wasn't a pure- or half-blood yet. Minutes later, the Minerva called out "Draco Malfoy". There was a short moment of quietness before the general murmur started again. "Wasn't he supposed to have disappeared?" The hat decided on Slytherin to no one's surprise and Dumbeldore watched Malfoy move over and sit down- next to Hermione Granger? The headmaster was in shock. This couldn't be happening.

Then, Harry Potter was called. There were whispers in the hall, and they increased when the hat called out: "Slytherin." There was utter silence in the Great Hall. Dumbeldore nearly dropped his goblet. His worst suspicions were coming true.

He watched Harry during the whole meal. He sat next to Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy and the three of them were chatting happily.

* * *

"A mudblood in Slytherin- I wonder how long she'll stay. What do you think, McNair, should we make her day a bit more pleasant?"

They shoot two curses at her, only to find themselves lying on the floor a moment later. In front of the "mudblood" Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had pulled up shields. The Common Room started at them. The two boys had defended a "mudblood", but shields weren't supposed to be taught until fifth year. And these shields didn't look like the normal shields. They were of a strong, silver, colour, looking like they could block almost everything.

"Leave her alone" Harry growled.

Draco knew that the others were against them. His mother had warned him that something like this might happen. He pulled out a dagger, letting his shield fall. "Keep your shield up, brother."

Then, he looked into the room. "Why do you think less of Muggle-Borns?"

There were numerous answers. "There blood is dirty. They're stupid. They're magic is weaker."

"That wrong. Most Muggle-Borns are clever and magical ability has nothing to do with ancestors. Harry's mother for instance was had Muggle parents and was one of the cleverest witches. And for the blood, let's see." He pulled out a dagger and turned to Hermione. "Sorry about this", he said quietly. "But it'll make your life a lot easier." He cut her arm, blood flowing out. Pansy Parkinson fainted. Ten he did the same to himself. He held their arms next to each other. There is no difference. Sanate." Both wounds disappeared.

Harry looked at him. "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes."

Draco Malfoy was a Black and a Malfoy, and Harry was also from a very old wizard family. In Slytherin, your family name counted high and there was no one higher in hierarchy than them. Hermione wasn't attacked again. Especially, after Draco and Malfoy mentioned, on coincidence, that they lived together with Bellatrix Black, once Lestrange.

It would have meant nothing in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, for them Bellatrix Lestrange was an unimportant woman who probably had never done anything and only joined because her husband forced her. If they knew her at all, that was.

But those who'd once been Death Eaters told their children the story of the Regina Negra. She was the Dark Lord's right and left hand. She could duel like no other, she was loyal and they said she was of old family. She always wore a black mask; no Death Eater knew her true identity. But, of course, there were guesses and many believed that Lady Black was the Regina. She'd said under Veritaserum she wasn't during her trial, but that didn't end the suspicions.

So, being the nephew of Lady Black, the title she wore as the highest lady of the family and the son of Lady Malfoy, or being raised by them, soon gave Harry and Draco a controlling position in Slytherin.

And Hermione was under their protection. They became friends after she'd gone to the girl's bathroom on Halloween eve, because Ronald Weasley had insulted her. Harry and Draco rescued her, stunning the troll. When Dumbeldore saw that, he nearly fainted. Trolls were supposed to be nearly impossible to stun. He could do it of course, but these were first years.

Several months later, Harry, Draco and Hermione rescued the Philosopher's Stone from Quirrel. After Harry nearly died in there, Albus Dumbeldore met Bellatrix Black and her sisters for the first time.

They stormed into the Hospital Wing shortly after Harry had woken up. Dumbeldore was still there with him. The three women hugged the boy, and then Bellatrix started speaking. "I'm proud of you, Harry. You fought well. But you put your life on stake unnecessarily. There are teachers at this school, remember that. You could have turned to Severus for help."

"We thought he was the one who wanted the stone."

"That is nothing you ever need to worry about, Harry. Severus will always fight for the light. Now, sleep well, but next time, think before you act. You are a Slytherin." Dumbeldore was surprised at the mixture of worry, support and harshness. Why didn't she just say he shouldn't do it again? She didn't know about the prophecy after all? And why did she trust Severus? He did too, but that was something else.

She turned to him. "Headmaster. We need to talk, but here isn't the place. I think we should go to your office."

"I'll stay with him." Mrs Tonks said. "The two of you go."

They made their way upstairs. Dumbeldore was slightly annoyed that they bossed him around in his school. When they'd reached his office, both women sat down.

"Mrs Lestrange, Mrs Malfoy, May I ask why you are the caretakers of Harry Potter?"

"First of all, it's Black. Call me Lestrange again and I'll hex you into next week. You should keep up with the news; headmaster, Rodolphus and I were divorced almost twelve years ago. And Harry is in our care because we are his legal guardians."

"The Dursleys were named his guardians."

"Headmaster, you should really work on your news network. You sent a letter to the Ministry, informing them that Petunia Dursley was to be named guardian. They wrote back that they were working on it. You received no further letters. However, Mrs Dursley left Harry at a subway station where I found him. We took him under our care, since Lily Potter had named us guardians. The Ministry accepted that."

"Lily Potter named you guardians?"

"Yes, she did."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Why would that be your business? Go to the Ministry, all documents are there. Now, to important matters- would you like to explain to me why you left the thing the Dark Lord wants most in a school full of children?"

"It was the safest place."

"Yes. Three school children saved your stone."

Dumbeldore didn't say anything, so Narcissa spoke. "Let's make this clear headmaster. If you endanger our children again, the consequences won't be nice."

* * *

Harry, Draco and Ginny hurried after the phoenix along towards McGonogall's office. Harry opened the door, revealing Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bella, Cissy and Andy, Dumbeldore, Professor McGonogall and Professor Snape. When they entered, Mrs Weasley jumped up to hug Harry: "You saved her!"

Bellatrix looked angry at the boys. "Didn't I say that you were supposed to inform teacher?"

"But Ginevra might have died." Draco protested.

She also hugged them both, though unlike Mrs Weasley she didn't seem to feel the need to cut of the air. After everyone had settled down again, Dumbeldore asked. "What happened?"

Harry started explaining. "Well, we found out where the Chamber might be, I opened it and we went down. Oh, by the way: Lockhart is lying in the Myrtle's bathroom. We stunned him after he tried to oblivate us. Anyway, we went down, I went into the Chamber. Only one person could enter, I didn't mange to open the door for Draco.

I found Ginny, she was unconscious. Tom appeared out of the diary and called the basilisk. I fought with the basilisk and killed it, but it bit me. Then the phoenix came and started crying and healed me. I stuck a basilisk tooth in the diary and Tom disappeared."

"How did you kill the basilisk?" Bellatrix asked.

"I fired Sectumsempras at it."

Snape grinned and Bellatrix gave a small chuckle. "Looks like I'll be buying someone a lot of potions stuff."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curiously.

"Severus taught me that spell. Now, headmaster this isn't your phoenix, right."

"No, Fawkes is out tonight, but this Phoenix seems to have chosen Harry as its new master."

Mrs and Mrs Weasley gasped, Bellatrix groaned. "A phoenix, Harry? Couldn't you choose a snake or something? Now, who opened the Chamber?"

"The diary possessed Ginny." After Mrs Weasley had calmed down, Bellatrix held her hand out. Harry handed her the diary. She looked at it and gasped, giving a short scream. "It has a name here. Tom Riddle. Oh Salazar! That's why. Merlin save us!"

She handed the diary to Dumbeldore. "I presume you recognise this, headmaster." He didn't look too shocked. "I suspected this. It is my believe he made five others. Where did you get this, Ginevra?"

The young girl looked afraid. "It was with my books."

Bellatrix nodded. "An excellent hiding place. It would make sure the book returned to school. But someone put it there, and it wasn't Tom. Someone is on the lose."

"But this isn't a problem we can solve tonight. I'll take Ginevra to the hospital wing; you can explain what happened to the others."

Bellatrix got up. "Come along, Ginevra." The girl went after her, looking scared of the older woman. Mrs Weasley made to follow, but Narcissa held her back. "Let them go. Bella understand Ginevra better than all other now.

Ginny followed Ms Black up the stairs. When they reached the hospital wing, she opened the doors. "Madame Pomfrey."

The nurse came over. "We need some dreamless sleep potion, please and maybe a cup of tea." After Madame Pomfrey had brought the required, Bellatrix sat down next to the bed. She reached into her cloak, pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey and putting a bit into the tea. "Don't tell your mother or my sister."

"I won't. Who is Tom? Everyone was so shocked."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldermort."

Ginny started crying. Bellatrix put a hand on the other's shoulder soothingly. "You loved him, didn't you?" Ginny nodded.

"You didn't. He made you believe it."

"How would you know? I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"Believe me, I know better than anyone else. He did the same thing to me. But one day, Ginevra, you'll meet the man you truly love and then you'll see the difference. For now, remember that it isn't your fault. Now trink your tea and the potion. I'll stay with you till your parents come."

She watched the girl sleep; silently cursing Riddle for everything he'd done to a child. She looked up when the Weasleys entered. "What are you planning for the summer?"

"We wanted to go to Egypt. Maybe it will do her good, too. A change of climate, a chance to forget." Mr Weasley said.

"I want to make you an offer. Leave her with us. She needs space, and someone who understand her. And she can train with Harry, Draco and Miss Granger, whom I plan to invite as well. You don't need to answer me now, but please think about it. And ask your daughter if she wants to come. Goodbye. May Merlin be with you and your house." The Weasleys looked after her as she swept out. In the old days, this greeting showed respect and trust between pureblood families. It hadn't been used for centuries, but it still had a lot of meaning.

* * *

"Sirius escaped." Bella said, looking at the paper. "And I still can't believe he really gave the address to Voldermort. He loved James like a brother."

"He must have done it." Narcissa had tears in her eyes, Harry noted. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen where Bella and Cissy were talking. They hadn't noticed him.

"Yes, but still- well, let's say if he stood in the doorway, I would think twice about killing him. I have the feeling there's more to this."

"Well, it's unlikely he'll stand in the doorway anytime soon. This house is protected by Fidelius, you know."

"Yes. Look, there is an article about the Weasleys's here. Ginevra's father won some money."

"Oh. While we're at it- why did you invite her? Not that I protest, she's a charming girl, and very clever."

"First reason: she's a strong witch and a Slytherin. Second, I wish there had been someone to understand me then. You all tried, but it isn't the same. And last, have you looked at the prophecy lately?"

Red Snake and snake's victim,

more than a sister.

Do you think it's her?"

"Yes. The line appeared on the first of September last year, when they first met."

"What do you think it means- more than a sister? A love interest?"

Harry nearly gasped. He was fairly angry, too. They were discussing his life here. "No." Bella said. Harry breathed a sigh of relive. He liked Ginny, but not that way. "I think the love interest is for the last line. It would only make sense that way."

Narcissa bit her lip. "I feel bad about this. I wish we could tell Harry. It's not right to talk about his life." Harry completely agreed with her.

"I know. But remember what Lily said. If he knows too much, it will influence his actions. And do you want him to live his life even more like a prophecy demands. He already does that enough."

"Yes. We have to tell him about Sirius though. It's only fair if he knows the whole story."

Maybe it was good that Harry had been listening that day. When he, Draco, Ginny and Hermione met Sirius in the Shrieking Shack at the end of the year, Harry let him live to tell his story. He and Remus convinced Harry, and together they captured Peter Pettigrew. The Dementors tried to attack, but Harry's Patronus kept them away.

In his trial, Sirius was declared innocent and Peter convicted to Azkaban. However, he escaped shortly after reaching the Ministry from where he should have been brought to the island. He moved in with them then. It was a wonderful summer. Ginny, with whom they were good friends by now, and Hermione were both there too, and they all had a fun time.

* * *

The doors of the Great hall were blasted open. Those close by ducked under the pieces of wood. Three women stepped out. Bellatrix was in the lead, closely followed by Narcissa and Andromeda. Students shifted away as they strode towards the teacher's table. All of them seemed to be very, very angry. Harry and Draco pulled up shields around themselves and Hermione, who looked at them irritated. "What are you two doing?"

"Self-preservation", Harry whispered back. "Bella looks like she going to kill someone today- and I rather it be Dumbeldore than us."

Albus Dumbeldore had seen a lot in his life, but he had to admit that the three women storming towards him looked scary. SLAP. More than scary.

There were a number of gasps. Bellatrix Black, once Lestrange, who just might be the Regina negra, had just hit Albus Dumbeldore, to most students of Hogwarts the greatest wizard alive. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Your stupid tournament is risking lives, my son's life. Now, do you have any explanation how he could enter without submitting his name?"

Only Hermione noticed the small smile on Harry's face. She had a feeling it had something to do with the son-part.

"'ow do you know 'e didn't submit his name?" Madame Maxime asked.

Bellatrix turned his gaze on her, making the other woman flinch slightly. "He's not stupid. Harry did you submit your name?"

Harry gave a cheerful smile, seemingly unaffected by her bad mood. "Nope."

"There you have it. Why would he do that?"

"Money, fame, glory. He wants to prove himself."

"He's richer than you can ever imagine. And yes, of course he needs the fame. Defying Voldermort twice obviously wasn't enough. My son will not compete."

"This is a magical binding contract, Lestrange", Moody snarled.

"Mad-Eye. Pleasure to see you again."

"Don't worry, I'll get you Bel." Mad-Eye looked shocked, like he'd said something not meant to say. Bellatrix raised her hand. "Stupefy." Behind her, Narcissa and Andromeda pulled out their wands. Harry and Draco jumped up, followed by Hermione. They knew that Bellatrix Black didn't stun people for fun. She would have petrified him, silenced, tortured or jinxed him.

Bellatrix turned to the headmaster. Her eyes were blazing with anger and magic was practically rolling of her as spoke. Her tone was quiet, but more dangerous than before. "So, headmaster, would you like to explain to me why my son is in this tournament against his will and why you have a Death Eater in your school. And then tell me why I shouldn't kill you. And don't you dare take out your wand."

Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ginny rushed forwards, pulling their wands out, while Dumbeldore looked at Bellatrix. "What do you mean, a Death Eater?"

"Only one man ever called me Bel." She waved her wan over Moody, watching as he started transforming. "Barty Crouch Junior." The older Crouch gasped, before Narcissa cast a stunner on him as well.

Andromeda turned around. Prefects, lead the students back to their houses. Heads of Houses will accompany them and after that return immediately. Professor Vector, you will escort Durmstrang to their boat, Hagrid, please bring Beauxbatons students to their carriage. Anyone leaving their Common Rooms, ship or carriage will be treated as a criminal." She turned to the teacher's table. "What are you waiting for?" McGonogall was the first to stand up, followed by Snape and Hagrid.

As students filed out of the Great Hall, Bella revived Crouch junior, only to disarm him a moment later. "Accio Veritaserum." She said. A small flask flew into her hand a moment later. She smiled. "Trust Severus to keep his stocks in good order. Now", she turned to Fudge who must others had forgotten already. "Be a good minister and grant me a permission to use this on Crouch."

Fudge nodded mutely. "So gracious of you, thanks. Now Crouch, be a good boy and swallow." She jumped on the table, knocking a couple of goblets to the floor before jumping down onto the floor and forcing the Death Eater's mouth open.

"Your name?"

"Bartimius Crouch Junior."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes. And not a traitor like you are, Bel."

"Why are you here?"

"My master ordered it. He says he'll reveal his plans in due time."

The inquisition continued on for some time, but Crouch knew little about any plan. He had put Harry's name in the goblet, but he didn't know more, only that Pettigrew was with the Dark Lord and that would he receive further instructions later. Bellatrix stayed calm throughout the entire process.

Then, she stunned Crouch again and turned to Fudge. "You can leave now. Portus. Elusiono." Two aurors appeared next to Fudge. "Here is your portkey. Go back to the Ministry, take junior and senior with you and treat them both as criminals until you find out how Crouch escaped." Fudge looked as if he wanted to say something, but the glare she threw him was more than clear.

"Now, Dumbeldore, I want my son taken out of this tournament, now we revealed that it was a dark plot."

"That's not possible. He's entered a magical binding contract with the goblet."

"Destroy the goblet, then."

"Impossible. The founders of all three schools crafted it themselves. No one alive has there power."

"Very well, but if anything happens to Harry, I won't be pleased. Believe me." She turned around. "Come along."

The others followed her. In the hallway she turned to them. "Harry, I want you to be very careful. Take good care. Keep your friends close. We'll be there for the first task." She hugged him, tears in her eyes. For once she let a small part of emotions show. "Good luck, my son."

**AN: Okay, I really hoped you liked it. Please review!!!!**

**From now on it'll just be the story, which will start at the end of fourth year, after then third task. Now, click the little blue button and tell me what you thought please!!!**

**Here are the main changes to canon summarized:**

**There were two prophecies. Harry found out about them when he was six. He was raised by the Black sisters and Ted Tonks, together with Draco and Tonks. They trained him to fight, since he would have to defeat Voldermort. Harry, Hermione and Ginny are all in Slytherin. Harry killed the basilisk with "Sectumsempra". It wasn't Fawkes that came into the Chamber, but another phoenix which chose Harry as his "owner". Ginny got over her crush before the Chamber. Pettigrew escaped after a trial and Sirius was declared innocent. Bellatrix discovered that Mad-Eyes was a fraud at the beginning of the story. That's it basically!**


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, I'm only borrowing it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!!! **

"The House of Black can be found at Grimmauld Place Number 12."

Harry watched a house appear out of the blank between numbers eleven and thirteen. Before he could study it further, Bella opened the door, her sisters close behind her. Harry and Draco stood back for a moment, looking at house. It had dark touch, with a snake on the door, reminding Harry a bit of the dungeons.

"Are you guys coming in?" Bella yelled from inside.

"Yes, Auntie." Draco said. Bella's angry reply at the name was cut off when an awful voice started shrieking. "Intruders! Filth!"

Harry and Draco entered quickly, to see the portrait of a screaming woman. Narcissa looked at it calmly. "It is nice to see you as well, Aunt Walpurga."

The screaming stopped. "Narcissa? Bellatrix? What are you doing here? And who are the boys?"

"We've come to live here- for the summer at least. The boys are Harry and Draco."

"Draco looks just like you, Narcissa. Is he your son?" When Narcissa nodded, the old woman who seemed to have calmed down a bit continued her questioning. "So how are Lucius and Rodolphus, the dear boys?"

Narcissa bit her lip while Bellatrix continued into the kitchen quickly. "Lucius is dead. The Dark Lord killed him. And Rodolphus is in Azkaban. We have to go now, Aunt Walpurga. There will be a couple more people, please don't shout at them."

"Yes, well, good bye for now." The curtains closed.

Narcissa hurried into the kitchen after her sister. Andromeda turned to the boys. "Thank Merlin she didn't see me. I'm a blood-traitor after all. I never understand how Cissy could handle her so well. Well, now come along."

They entered the kitchen. It was a large room, complete with fireplace, but it seemed a bit unclean. Bellatrix was staring into the fireplace, Narcissa had her arms wrapped around her sister and was speaking in a quiet, soothing tone. "Don't worry, Bella, it'll be alright. We'll get revenge. Forget the old bat."

Both women looked up to see the boys enter. Narcissa gave a cheerful smile. "Now, why don't we eat something?"

Both boys knew better than to ask about Bella's odd behaviour. There had been a moment like this, and when they'd questioned what had happened then, the only response had been that they would be told one day. It was the only time they were treated like this, so they didn't ask again.

Pop. There was a voice in the hallway. "Kreacher is here, mistress. Does mistress need anything?"

"Is that house elf taking orders from a portrait?" Andromeda asked. "Well, he always was odd."

Before anyone could answer, Narcissa opened the door to the hall. "Kreacher, come here for a moment."

An old house elf entered. "Mistress Narcissa and Mistress Bellatrix have returned. Kreacher is pleased. But what is scum doing here?" He pointed his finger at Andromeda.

"Things change, Kreacher. From now on, this house will accommodate a lot of people with different backgrounds. You are forbidden to call anyone blood-traitor, scum, mudblood or anything similar. You mustn't leave the house and under no circumstances are you to divulge anything you hear here to anyone else but Bellatrix and me."

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa. Kreacher is a good house elf, he will obey."

"Thank you, Kreacher. The House of Black is honoured to have such a loyal servant as you are."

She turned to the others. "Why don't we look around? We need to decide how to use the rooms."

They left the room, leaving the house elf behind. Once they'd entered the adjoining living room, Bella turned to her sister. "You have my humblest admiration", she announced dramatically. "How the hell can you handle Kreacher and the old bat in the hall?"

Narcissa smirked. "Well, maybe you should practise being nice to be people."

Bella grumbled. That would ruin my image. I'm dark and dangerous. Now, didn't we want to get something done? If I remember correctly, we have two master suites, ten large bedrooms and about five or so smaller ones."

Draco looked surprised. "It looks a lot smaller."

Harry grinned. "I guess it has something to do with this thing called magic. I know you pure-bloods aren't so well accustomed with it, but you really should know it by now."

As Draco slapped Harry, Andromeda groaned and buried her head in her hands. "Why did I agree to spend my summer in a house full of children?"

Bella smirked. "You know you love us. Besides, this is a nice house."

"I hate this house. It's all black and, oh it's just awful."

"You sound like Sirius", Narcissa commented.

"Well, that us rebels. We wanted to talk about rooms. The Weasley's should probably get one of the Master suites."

"You and Ted should take the other." Narcissa said. "Sirius will want to keep his room."

Bella chuckled. "For some reason he likes the red and gold he decorated it. Anyway, that means the larger rooms for the two of us, you boys, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius and Remus and the Weasley boys. The twins can share I expect. We should keep the smaller rooms open for Order members passing through."

They made some further arrangements, until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Kreacher", Narcissa said. "Please escort our guests here."

Bella grinned. "You really would have made a good lady of the manor."

* * *

"Harry, how are you?"

Harry groaned quietly. He knew he'd have to tell her the truth. There were three people who could read him like an open book, but Bella and Narcissa respected the fact that there were some things he didn't want to talk about.

It had been three weeks since the third task. Harry had been the first to reach the Cup, which had transported him to an old graveyard. Voldermort had used Harry's blood for his return and he'd only barely managed to escape the Dark Lord. The connection between his and Voldermort's wands and his duelling skills had saved him, but they hadn't prevented Tom Riddle's comeback.

Harry was pretty sure that Hermione knew he blamed himself for what had happened in the graveyard. When he didn't say anything, she confirmed his suspicions. "It isn't your fault. It's his. You couldn't have done anything. Besides, you survived. No one else would have managed that."

"But without my blood, he'd still be closer to death."

"That's rubbish. He would have taken some one else's blood. Anyway, without you he wouldn't even have needed to do this at all. He'd have reigned for the last thirteen years. If you want to blame some one other than Tom, blame Dumbeldore. He didn't manage to keep the damn cup safe."

Harry grinned slightly. "I'm not sure he could take that. Nearly being killed by Bella might be enough for him." The others had told him, that when it became clear that he was not in the maze any longer, Bella had started firing hexes at Dumbeldore. They say he drew up a shield in time, but he was still limping slightly- for an unknown reason, of course.

Narcissa had been the one to step between them, and she had also made the suggestion that Grimmauld Place became headquarters for the Order. Bellatrix and Sirius had been annoyed; both of them weren't too fond of Dumbeldore at the moment. But Narcissa's deal had convinced them quite well. Both Bella and Dumbeldore were secret keepers, the Blacks would receive all information and attend the order meetings without joining and, if there would ever be threats of an arrest for Bella or Sirius, Dumbeldore would intervene.

After the meeting, Narcissa had looked very happy, while Dumbeldore didn't seem too content. Well, that was understandable. He still didn't quiet trust the Black sisters and their story of taking Harry in after finding him at a subway station. And now he'd agreed to protect them and inform them by magical contract.

At the moment, the first Order members were moving into Grimmauld.

Another couple of rooms would be kept open for Order members passing through. Harry and Hermione watched amused as the Weasley's arrived. Hermione had also just arrived. Kreacher meanwhile had trouble containing himself from calling nearly everyone blood-traitor or mudblood, but some clear orders from Narcissa kept the situation in check fairly well.

Hermione observed the others, a small smile on her face. Even after spending a good part of several vacations with them, Harry's family still fascinated her. Tonks was coming in at the moment, her hair lilac with blue streaks. She had a flat in London, close to the Ministry where she worked as an Auror. She was one of the top people, despite her youth. Years of training by her aunt seemed to have paid of.

Narcissa was the lady of the manor now, Hermione noted. She greeted her guests with friendly smiles, making perfect small-talk. She was wearing stylish dress robes; her blonde hair was swept up into an elegant bun. When they looked at her, people didn't see her intelligence and wit. For most, she was just a pure-blood widow. Seldom someone noticed the quick-thinking diplomat behind her pretty face.

Andromeda was the complete opposite of her sister. Warmer, motherly, her smiles were real and she wasn't that much of a Slytherin. There was a pound too much on her hips; she didn't have her sisters' natural beauty. Still, she was a Black and though she was wearing a simple Muggle dress, there was elegance in her moves. And while her eyes seemed gentle, there could be a kind of fierceness in them that made people back of. But for now, she smiled friendly as she shook Molly's hand.

Bellatrix was different yet again. When they'd first met, the other woman had seemed scary to Hermione. Her robes almost seemed like battle robes, her hair was falling freely. She was over forty by now, and she still looked at least ten years younger. No children had influenced her perfect figure, but beneath her long-sleeved robes there were thin patterns of scars.

Once, at night, while she was staying with Harry and his family after second year, Hermione had woken up to Ginny having a nightmare in the room next to hers. When she'd gotten up, Bellatrix had also just entered to wake up the other girl. She was still slipping her dressing gown on, and Hermione could see the other woman's scars. When Bella had noticed her gaze, she'd given a small smile. "I fought in a war, you know. Go to bed now, I'll take care of Ginevra."

Neither of them had mentioned the incident again, though Hermione was pretty sure that it wasn't the whole story. These didn't seem like the scars an unimportant Death Eater would have. Most battle spells went for the quick effect, not leaving scars.

But if Bellatrix had said it had been that way, even Hermione with her natural curiosity didn't argue. Everyone suspected that she had more secrets than anyone else, but Hermione had made the decision to trust her. Draco did, and Harry, well, Bella was like the mother he never had for him. She remembered the look on his face when she'd called him her son after he'd been named champion.

Bellatrix was greeting Ginny now. They were close, things that no one else could ever understand binding them together. Hermione smiled at the look of disapproval on Mrs Weasley's face as her daughter hugged the other woman.

Bellatrix wasn't quick to trust people, and there were only a handful of people she loved, her sisters, her nice and her nephew. But Harry and Ginny were the only people she trusted and respected completely, sometimes, Hermione thought that not only Harry was like her own child, but Ginny was as well.

Ginny came over then, and as she started talking with her friend, Hermione ended her observations.

* * *

There was an Order later on during the day. Outside, the twins had finished explaining there Extendable Ears to the others. Harry grinned. "You know, these are nice and good, but I think you should test them a bit more." He looked pointedly at the door behind which the Order meeting was taking place.

Fred smiled. "George, I think I like this young gentleman."

"You're right, my brother. He could be an excellent prankster. But for the moment…"

"We should test our devices on this door- for experimental purposes only of course." Harry, Hermione, Draco and the younger Weasleys slowly attached their Extendable Ears to the door.

"Welcome, dear friends to the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. I'm a pleased to see you all here, though the reason is all but pleasant. Lord Voldermort has once again returned. There were gasps in the room, before Dumbeldore continued. "Therefore, I have decided, to start the Order again. For those of you who have not been part of this I the last time, the Order is committed to fighting against Voldermort and his Death Eaters.

Of course, this is a highly dangerous task, so if anyone of you want to leave, feel free to go now. It shall not count against you." There was no chair-scrapping and the door didn't open- thankfully. That didn't surprise Harry- even Dumbeldore wouldn't have been stupid enough to let people who might just walk out into the Order Headquarters.

"I am glad you all have decided to say. Each and every one of you is an important part of this war." Personally, Harry thought that Dumbeldore sounded like a politician desperate for votes- he was babbling far too much.

"Now, let me introduce the Order members and it's supporters to you all. I'm sure most of you know each other, but we should do this properly. Now, all of you have of course met Minerva and Severus. Severus is our main spy for the Order, his role here of utmost importance.

Then we have Alastor Moody, one of the top-hit Aurors before his retirement. Now, I may introduce you to Kingsley Shacklebolt, also an Auror, Hestia Jones of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Emmeline Vance, an Unspeakable.

Arthur and Molly Weasley are also members of the Order, as is there son Bill, a Gringotts curse breaker. Also from Gringotts we have the charming Miss Delacour, participant in the Triwizward Tournament.

Carlotta Wright is a spell inventor working in the Department of Mysteries.

Glenda Radford next to her is in the International Magical Office of Law. Grogan Whitethorn is the owner of Magical Greenhouses Corporations, one of the largest companies growing magical plants supplying potions labs. Next to him we have Augusta Longbottom. I'm sure most of you know Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Now, here we have Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted, as well as their daughter Nymphadora, also an Auror- in fact, one of the top Aurors."

"Don't call me that", Tonks grumbled.

"And here we have Narcissa Malfoy née Black and her sister Bellatrix Le…Black." Harry could imagine the death glare Bella had sent at Dumbeldore. There were a number of gasps through the room. Snape had been a member of the Order before, and he was a spy, but people were extremely wary of the Black sisters. The fact that they'd disappeared for years didn't help, neither Bella's dramatic entrance after the champion's choosing last year, which had been told around and exaggerated quickly.

"Are you sure this is wise, sir", Hestia Jones asked. "There are rumors…Death Eaters they say."

"Yes, I'm quiet sure of my decision. They will not join the Order, but attend meetings. Furthermore, Lady Black has granted us access to her house, which we are using at the moment."

"Black." Moody said. "There are other rumors. More than just a Death Eater."

"Think before you speak." Bella snapped back. "If you're implying who you think I am or was, remember who saved your ass last year. Besides, I could have killed Harry any time during the last fourteen years. Now, this goes to all of you- either you accept that we are all in the same boot, or you can leave now. I'll oblivate you before you go then, though. No need to worry, I'm good at it." Harry smirked slightly. He was pretty sure that now no one would want to leave.

A moment later, Dumbeldore continued speaking. "Well, since this is cleared up, let's continue to business. Our most important concern is informing people that Voldermort has returned." The meeting continued for another hour, but nothing of importance happened- except several confrontations between Bella and Dumbeldore.

Mrs. Wright, Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance stayed for dinner, while the others made their way out. Hermione sat next to Carlotta Wright and enjoyed her conversation with the other woman immensely. She was around fifty, with a friendly smile and dark brown hair, but with the eyes of a woman who'd seen too much. Hermione had seen that look with Bella before, though it was much more intense with the former Death Eater. Carlotta was a spell "inventor", though she herself said it was the wrong term.

"It isn't really inventing, not like Muggle technicians, it much more vague. You need to give up all boundaries to your magic, search for the effect in yourself. Of course, there is also a lot of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. It still is a lot of calculating. But the other part is important too. We have almost only Muggle-Borns in the department because the others are too limited by what they believe possible.

I'm half and half and if I hadn't been raised only by my mother- she was a Muggle- I'd probably not be there. It's one of the main faults in wizarding society that they can't see how much potential Muggle-Borns have."

When she noticed that most others were talking, she cast Muffliato and turned to Hermione again. "As good as no one knows this, but Lily Potter was one of us."

Hermione stared at the other woman, slightly shocked. She'd known that Lily Potter had been an Unspeakable as well, but nothing else. And why was the other telling her this?

"I was somewhat like her mentor. Lily was excellent at her job- she was powerful and creative. If things had been different he'd have risen high in the Ministry- despite her heritage. She worked on finding a spell to curse lycanthropy for years. Now that I met Mr. Lupin, I understand why.

After her son was born, she continued working. A spell inventor isn't a desk job; she could come and go when she liked, or even work from home. Anyway, starting with summer 1980, she worked on a secret project.

I was the only one who knew about it, and I only found out shortly before she went into hiding. She was working on a spell to defeat Voldermort."

Hermione was in utter shock. This woman had come, told her about Harry's mother and was now talking about top secret inventions. Oh, and she'd called Voldermort by his name. "Why are you telling me this?"

"She talked to me the night before she left. Told me that Harry would grow up with the Black sisters if something happened to her and James. I was shocked, of course. There are rumors about Bellatrix- and well, in the Department of Mysteries things are known that make them a bit more than that. But she insisted it was the right thing.

Then, she gave me all her documents to her research. She said I could do whatever I want to the lycantrophy documents, but that at some time a Muggle-Born witch named Hermione would appear and that she would be a friend of Lily's son. She told me to give the documents to that girl."

Hermione nearly fainted. She had not even been two years old when the Potters went into hiding, how would Lily know anything about her? And how had she known that Hermione would become friends with Harry?

She looked questioningly at the other woman. "Mrs. Wright- do you know how Harry's mother knew all that?"

The other woman shook her head, sadly. "No. But Lily Potter certainly knew what she did. Look at them. "She pointed to Harry and Bella who were talking near the end of the table. "Their like mother and son- and I'd bet my entire vault that if Lily thought you were up for whatever she wanted you to do, you can do it."

"But I know nothing about spell inventions. I've only just finished my fourth year."

"I doesn't matter- sometimes it does. But I have the feeling that Lily thought this spell was inside you, that you were the only one who could find it. And I'll help you with the rest- I owe that to Lily and Harry."

"Will you talk to Harry about his mother? I'm sure he'd love to know more about her."

"Maybe I will, we'll see. But for now I'll take my leave- till we meet again, Miss Granger."

The other woman stood up, canceling the spell. "I have to go. See you all soon." She left, but Hermione remained thoughtful for the rest of the day. She was pretty sure there was more to this, and she hoped to see Mrs. Wright again soon to find out more.

* * *

The next morning, Molly Weasley stood up at around seven. She was an early riser and wanted to get started on breakfast. She was surprised to hear noise coming from the basement. She made her way down, her wand pulled out and stopped in front of a large wood door which she opened quietly- and nearly fainted in shock.

Six people were in the room, and curses were flying around. Bellatrix was duelling Tonks, Draco and Harry were shooting curses at each other and, Molly gasped, her little daughter was duelling with Hermione.

"Sectumsempra" – "Protego" – "Sanguno" Curses were blasting throught the room, most of whom Molly didn't recognise. She watched in daze as Ginny started firing off spells not only with her wand, but also wandlessly with her free hand. Hermione dodged them before retaliating.

Bellatrix turned under Tonks' curse, seeing Molly standing in the doorway. "Okay, stop it. Mrs Weasley, what are you doing here?"

Molly waved the question aside, as she finally realised that this was more than a bit of DADA homework. "What is happening here?" She shrieked. "What are you doing to my daughter? Are you making them all dark, so they can join your lord?"

"Silencio" Bellatrix said. "Don't be ridiculous. We're at war and all of them", she pointed to the children, "will be in the first line." Her voice became low, dangerous. "And don't ever call Tom Riddle my lord again." She lifted the spell.

"What do you mean? My daughter won't fight in this war, none of my children will. They are no part of this and they are too young."

"Do you really think your daughter isn't a part of this? She has been since she was sorted, and after the Chamber, she is most definitely a part. We have to fight this war, but do you really think the Dark Lord will tell her: "Oh so, I heard you're the girl who resisted me for ages and almost managed to get rid of my hor…memories. Pleased to meet you. Do you know how difficult it is to fight against him? Do you know how incredible it was that she resisted for such along time?"

"She's a still a child."

"This is their war", Bellatrix pointed to the others, who had stopped dueling "as much as yours. You can't protect your children forever. And believe me, the Ministry and the Order are no match for what's happening out there. I've seen it all and at the moment, the light doesn't have a chance. But you won't save your children by keeping them away, because that won't work forever."

"What do you mean, we can't win."

"I meant what I said. I'll show you at breakfast and then you'll see why these children have a chance, where the Order doesn't." She looked at her watch. "We should go and get ready for breakfast now."

Half an hour later, Bellatrix entered the kitchen, where the others were sitting. The Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, her sisters, their children, Harry, Hermione and Albus Dumbeldore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance.

Shacklebolt was a Ministry Auror, one of their best people. Hestia Jones worked in the Department of Magical law Enforcement and Emmeline Vance was a highly trained Unspeakable. Bellatrix pulled out her wand. "Expelliarmus maxmius." A disarming spell flew towards all people at the table.

It all happened in the smallest part of a second. Draco was sitting closest to the door and simply dodged the spell, as did his mother. Hermione, Harry, Tonks and Ginny saw the attack in time, quickly drawing up shields. Albus Dumbeldore managed to conjure a small shield with wandless magic, strong enough to resist since Bellatrix hadn't sent a strong spell.

The rest of the potential Order members as well as Ron, Fred and George found themselves disarmed without even having realized what had happened. Bellatrix gave a small smile, before tossing the wands back. "Do you see what I mean, Molly? That's why they have a chance." She pursed her lips slightly, while handing a wand back to her sister. "Really, Andy, you are out of training."

"Well, I was the one sitting with my back to you."

"Yes, yes. But you do know that that's a miserable excuse?" She flopped down on an empty chair. The Order was staring at her, dumbfounded, while Fred and George looked impressed.

"Miss Black, could you explain to us what the cause of your display was?" Dumbeldore asked. He seemed to be trying hard to keep his twinkle.

Bella smirked. "Well, I wanted to show to Mrs Weasley what the difference between fighting and surviving is, and I wanted to find out if there is actually someone with qualities in your Order."

He raised his eyebrows. "And your result would be?"

"That your great Order is a bunch of idiotic people who have no idea what war means. And going with the fact that these are some of the top people of the Ministry, I'm asking myself why Riddle hasn't taken over yet."

"Surely you don't mean it like that."

"Oh please. Give up on your illusions. Riddle takes people who have trained for war since they could hold wand." She gestured around the room. "This is no comparison."

"That's a bit over exaggerated, my dear."

"No, it's the truth. Now, can someone pass me the bacon please?" Harry saw her clenched jaw- she was angry that Dumbeldore didn't accept what she said, but for once Bella seemed to actually decide to let something pass, well, for the moment. They would be hearing more of this and probably soon.

**AN: ****Thank you to all of you for reading- you know what to do now: please click the blue button and leave me a review!!! Please!!**

**A gigantic thanks to all of my reviwers: pstibbons, BenRG, MrsZacEfron1889, Drak-13-LP, Ashmo21, freakysoccergirl, android181, Brooklyn Cullen, Midnight Little One, magiquill9, Visonofthenight and Gabwr!!! Thank you so much to all of you!!**

**There were a couple of questions in some reviews and I'm answering them here, so that all of you can read them.**

**Pstibbons: The Black sisters have a lot of political power, though they aren't using it at the moment. Bella owns the Black and a good part of the Lestrange fortune, plus the Malfoy money for Narcissa and Draco and technically they can use Harry's Potter fortune as well- not that they'd need it. Apart from that, the Blacks are an old and very influential family with a lot of friends in the right places.**

**McGonogall was the first person to obey Andromeda because she's a Gryffindor and a sensible person- she knew that they students couldn't stay.**

**Hermione will definitely be fighting. **

**Sirius and Snape are, well, on talking or better said on arguing terms. They really can't stand each other, but they don't act on it too much. For your last questions and Lily and the sisters being friends, well, you'll see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Pstibbons/Drak-13-LP/ BenRG and probably many others: She met Harry and Draco on the train, and they talked to her there. The mudblood incident was on the first day, but Harry and Draco had been friends for years. They were more like brothers, and she probably felt a bit left out, so Ron's "know-it-all without real friends" comment still got to her.**

**Dark-13-LP: Hermione and Ginny are Slytherins to me. Well, Hermione is most definitely at least- the Polyjuice Potion, the time turner, Rita Skeeter's Animagus form, Marietta, leading Umbridge into the forest- just to name a few points.**

**Ginny, well that's a bit different. In my opinion Ginny is a highly underdeveloped character in canon. She never thanked Harry for rescuing her, she didn't seem to be affected by the Chamber much and how can she be a real equal to Harry when she just lets him go. I like Ginny/Harry, it's one of my favourite pairings, but I think that canon Ginny is unrealistic.**

**I imagine her to be much more Slytherin. I believe she's ****"darker", a bit more like Bellatrix, which is why I made them friends. She's been through awful things, but still stays with the light. Also, I think she was already affected by the diary during her sorting, making her of course even more Slytherin.**

**Well, that's jut how I imagine her. Thank you for reviewing!!**

**Now, a little more babbling on my side. (If you hate long, boring, ANs, you can stop here, everything important, like my begging for reviews********, has been said.) This is just a little bit of how I see the story and this chapter. If you want some extra insight, read it, if you don't want to read this boring stuff, stop now. But don't forget to leave a review!**

**I never planned on writing this, since I was buys with Love and War (read it if you haven't), which I'll update again soon. To all people who are also reading that story- sorry for the long wait!**

**Anyway, the idea came to when I thought about what was in first place to be a Harry/Ginny story in which Lily lived and raised Harry with Bella. My main point was that Harry received a proper training. Honestly, I never quiet understood how he managed to defeat Voldermort- it was mostly Albus scheming from beyond and a lot of luck.**

**Well, the story developed and during that time I did a lot of reading. Since Harry/Ginny stories at the moment are mostly "Before/After the Epilogue" stories and I couldn't read another one of them, I started reading H/Hr to discover that it is a highly interesting pairing and that they fit quiet, no very, well together.**

**So, this story began taking its momentary form- at least in my head- while I was fighting myself against writing it, since I wanted to finish Love and War first. Well, I started writing my favourite scene (up to this point) where Bella slaps Dumbeldore after the incident with the Goblet and figures Crouch out in two minutes.**

**The story developed from there. At the moment, I've go the next two to three chapters planned out and a vague concept for the rest. I change a lot as I go along, so we'll se how it ends.**

**Now, if I've bored you enough, a bit more to the development of this chapter, especially to Carlotta Wright. There are a lot of lose ends in this chapter like who Bella is and why Lily trusted the Black sisters and Carlotta. I promise that most of it will become clear in the next two chapters- or at least I hope so.**

**The names of the additional Order members were mixed together by the famous wizards on JKR's site. (I'm no good with names.) When I was thinking about professions, I came across a spell inventor. Well, it kind of developed from there, especially because I still can't believe Voldermort was killed by his own curse. He's not that stupid.**

**With the duelling/Mrs Weasley scene I wanted to show the difference between the Weasleys and the Blacks and how little the Order and the Ministry are able to do at the moment.**

**God, that's enough rambling from me. I think I need a LJ account so I can write this without making the AN's so terribly long. Now, review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!**


	4. Knockturn Alley

When Grimmauld Place was built, the Mrs Black of that time, a young lady named Astoria, forced into a marriage with a man twice her age by her father, though nothing unusual at the time, had begged her husband for a tower. She came from the country, wishing for a place where she could at least see the stars.

He didn't grant her request, but his son, who while a cold murderer still loved his mother, followed her will after his father's death. She spent the final twenty years of her life in that tower, leaving only once or twice a year.

On top, it had a beautiful little landing, from where you could now see the sun rise over the houses of London. There, Hermione Granger was standing, admiring the view, while her thoughts were drifting a way, to things she didn't want to remember and yet couldn't forget. The war had started again.

In her hands lay a short article about two young Muggle women being killed after going through torture and rape. Peter Pettigrew was the main suspect. And that was probably not even wrong she decided, but the Daily Prophet didn't mention what the Order members knew- that he hadn't been alone.

For a moment, she thought about how much had happened in those last years. She had never expected this when she had arrived at Hogwarts, still shocked and not really able to believe what was happening.

She was innocent then, a small girl who was eager to find out more about this strange, new world and had believed in authorities, never daring to question teachers, professors or even the government itself. But reality had caught up with her all too fast.

Prejudices and dangers had met her in the house of Salazar, and the innocent little girl that had come to Hogwarts had died long ago, when she stood between two fires, figuring out which bottle would bring survival and which death.

And any believe she might have ever had in authorities had been gone forever when she learned that Sirius Black was in fact innocent. Now, she didn't even think that there were more than two dozen of able people in the Ministry she had once admired.

Or maybe she had already lost a good part of her innocence when Draco had cut open her arm, saving her from years of torture in the house of pure-bloods. Well, it had changed. Together with Harry and Draco, she had at least managed to keep prejudices quiet.

In time, things would really change, she was sure of that. No one really wanted to support a man who had killed so many, and not only those they considered beneath themselves, Muggles and Muggle-Borns, but his opponents as well. The Prewett brothers or Marlene McKinnon might have been members of the Order, but they were still pure-bloods. And even Riddle's supporters had disliked their deaths.

And now, the Slytherins had found someone who could lead them against a man most of them hated by now, without Albus Dumbeldore's "love is all we need to win, we're on the right side after all" philosophy. Slytherin House always stood around a leader and while those who had left Hogwarts from there still stood around the Dark Lord, their children had slowly begun to support Harry.

That had changed things for her, too. He trusted her, completely and together with her intelligence, that earned her the House's respect. No one could attack her heritage when it was so clear that her knowledge and magical powers topped that of most of her house mates by far.

But Slytherin House had changed her as well. She had really seen it when her mother looked at her strangely after she had returned from her second year, when she had told so little out of the year and what had happened.

She had long stopped talking to her parents about the wizarding world, they didn't understand and she had a feeling that they were better of not knowing that a basilisk had nearly killed, or that the most feared wizard alive was back. They wouldn't comprehend what it was like to be in Slytherin, either.

She smiled slightly at the thought. Her parents would have been Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs. They were clever, as well as loyal and good friends. Middle-class citizens with a well-going dentist practice, they had been shocked to hear their only daughter was a witch.

While they had tried to understand her world, and while she loved them dearly, it simply wasn't possible any more. At another time, it might have been. But how could she put her current situation?

"Oh, Mom, Dad, I think I need to tell you a bit more about Hogwarts. You see, an evil wizard just returned and my best friend is destined to kill him and all my other friends have to help him. Yeah, and when I spend the summers with my friends, did I mention that two of them were raised by a Death eater, the evil lord's followers, you know. By the way, I'm in Slytherin- just like Lord Voldermort- that's him. And yeah, Bella- the Death Eater- has been teaching us spells that are at least grey, if not dark magic. But don't worry; I'm fighting for the light side."

So, she had taken the easier way. With her friends, neighbours and acquaintances she pretended to visit a school for the gifted- well, that wasn't technically a lie anyway. From some point on, she did the same with her parents and they complied. It was easier for them as well, not to try to understand this world their daughter had been catapulted into.

She talked about her friends, told gossip and funny jokes, leaving out so much. Sometimes, she admitted to herself, it hurt. She had been close with her parents before, but slowly a boundary had appeared and with every day she became more apart of this world, she left them behind a bit more.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when Harry stepped up next to her, wrapping his arm around her. Hermione snuggled close to him. She turned her head slightly to smile at him. "I didn't hear you coming."

"No wonder, you seemed miles away." He noticed the Prophet in her hands. "Thinking about the war?"

She shook her head slightly. "Just a bit. I was remembering how much changed these last years. Everything is so different now."

"Didn't become easier, huh?"

"No, not really. Especially now. I'm just so worried." She bit her lip slightly before continuing. Slytherins didn't show emotions- apart from anger, they did that well- and Harry was the only one she could really confide in. Draco and Ginny were great, wonderful friends, but there was a difference.

Her voice was quiet as she began speaking. "It's not just the end I'm worried about. I do believe that you'll manage to kill him." He took her hand, squeezing it in a silent thank you for her confidence. "But till then, how much more will we loose? I'm afraid for my parents, that someone will target them because of me. And I'm afraid for all of you here, for you, Draco, Ginny, Tonks, Bella, Cissy, Andy, Ted and all the others."

He nodded in agreement. "You're right. And worse, there's nothing we can do. There were so damn many chances where I could have killed him, and now it's going to be much more difficult."

They stood there silently, watching far away in their thoughts and yet so close. Finally, she smiled. "We'll manage- together."

A moment alter, they were interrupted by a chameleon, Tonks' patrouns, coming up the stairs. "Wotcher you two, we're going shopping for your school stuff. Come on down!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caractacus Burke prided himself in having seen nearly everything. He'd even had the Dark Lord himself in his shop, the young man had worked here for a while when he was still Tom Riddle. He'd been good at his job, pity he had left. Burke had spent the last seventy years selling dark objects to people who didn't want to be known, and they didn't scare him anymore.

Only a few people could waken any fear in him. The Dark Lord, not because of his power, but because he didn't seem connected to anything, even his own soul. He was coldness, hard and black. Minerva McGonogall was another person. She wasn't that scary, but she was so firmly on the light. Burke knew that Dumbeldore had strayed and probably still did, but she had always firmly followed her course and somehow that scared him. And he was afraid of Bellatrix Black, because she was unpredictable.

Burke wasn't technically dark; he was just a good business man. He felt honest pity when Madame Lestrange, as they called her then, became the Dark Lord's right hand. He was one of the few who knew if her secret, but he didn't dare use his knowledge. It might have had something to do with the unbreakable vow he'd sworn never to reveal her other identity to anyone.

Well, he'd seen her rise at the Dark Lord's side, lose her heart to a man who couldn't feel, but then she'd done something no one had ever thought possible. She'd left the Dark Lord's service. One day, she'd left not to return. Burke wasn't stupid, he knew she wouldn't have left just like that, but it was something never done before- and it probably wouldn't be done again.

When he watched her leave the Dark Lord's chambers, from outside the door where he was waiting to discuss business with a man he sometimes still called Mr Riddle in his mind, he'd feared her for the first time. Then, she'd gone and raised Harry Potter, and he decided she either didn't think her life was worth a penny or had gone insane.

And now, the same woman was walking into his shop accompanied by the most incredible mix of people he'd ever seen in Knockturn Alley. He prided himself in being well-informed, so he recognised them instantly. Lady Black, her sister, Lady Malfoy, with her son- he looked just like his father, that one, Harry Potter himself, a Weasley and a mudblood. He shook his head slightly. Where was this world coming to that the noblest families were accompanied by mudbloods and blood-traitors?

He noted that they moved like Slytherins. True Slytherins, even the mudblood and the Weasley girl. There were calm, coldness and a hint of arrogance in their steps, he saw.

When he met Potter's eyes, green in colour, they showed nearly no expression. But he saw focus there, and above all an inner strength. For the first time, there was at least a shimmer of doubt about how much longer Riddle would rule in his mind. This boy had accomplished so much against the Dark Lord, and maybe it was more than luck.

A moment later, he remembered his job and bowed deeply. "Lady Black. Lady Malfoy. What a pleasure to see you here. What can I do for you ladies this wonderful day?"

Bellatrix gave a cold smile, making shivers run down his spine. "Thank you Mr Burke. The pleasure is on our side. Perhaps we can move this somewhere else?"

She followed him to the back room, while the others stayed behind.

* * *

Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly as she watched Bella follow the store owner into the other room. She was pretty sure that something important was going on, something probably nearly no one knew about. Going here had been important to Bella; she'd arranged to split up with the other Weasleys, telling Molly that it would be much safer this way.

And what convinced her even more of the importance of what was happening was that it seemed to bind the Black sisters and Dumbeldore together? Bella thought that "the Order is a bunch of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors who believe that they will win because they are doing the right thing." When she put it nicely, that was.

And while Dumbeldore might play the role of the forgiving old man well, she suspected that he wouldn't be stupid enough to work so closely with people most Order members disapproved of for nothing. The house wasn't really that much of a deal. The attendance of Order meetings weren't either- the Black family had connections everywhere, they didn't need to real on Dumbeldore's spies. In truth, neither party really gained something from this arrangement and that was why she believed there was more to it.

She knew that spying on Bella and Mr Burke was unwise- until now, Bella had permitted them to listen to the Order meetings- coincidently always volunteering to cast Impertuable Charms and yet seemingly forgetting, without anyone noticing, of course. She knew that the other woman had taken a large risk in telling not only Harry and the others mentioned about the prophecies, but also Hermione herself.

And she knew that she would betray this trust put in her, but she felt it was important to find out. Besides, no one would notice at the moment. The others were looking around the shop. For a moment, she watched Draco look at an elegant black cane with a snake handle; Harry read the descriptions to several elegant swords which seemed to be quiet old, Ginny leafing through one of the ancient books and Narcissa looking at the jewellery cabinet.

She continued her observation of the store for a moment, slightly distracted. She had been here once before, after her second year. The shop was small, nearly hidden, and almost not visible to those who didn't know where it was. The first time, she had been shocked by the pure cruelty of so many of these objects. Vampire teeth and snake venoms were harmless in comparison to darkly enchanted objects, heavily cursed. With a shudder she remembered will potions –"As good as Imperius, for those who have trouble casting it" had stood on the sign.

She was getting distracted again. She concentrated her full magical power; this spell required a lot of it. It was difficult, nearly forgotten. She was strong, and she had been training for things like this for two years- though she doubted Bella had thought of this use. With a discrete wave of her wand, she cast audatum.

"_So, Lady Black, what can I do for you?"_

"_Quite simple. I want you to keep your eyes open for three objects. The founder's. You'll recognise them, I'm sure."_

"_Why ever would you be interested in them, if I may ask?"_

_Her tone became hard as steel. "I think you may not. Maybe you should think about it."_

There were several moments of quiet shock in the room before Burke began speaking, seemingly quoting something._ "Far more evil than anything else known to mankind, darkest of dark, destroying yourself for eternity, they are. Horcruxes." _His voice changed._ "I could sense it you, you know. Not what he had done, but when he worked here, there was something about him, a touch of darkness. You notice something like that after so many years."_

"_Will you help me, us?"_

"_Do you want to convince me with asking nicely? You can do better than that, Bellatrix Black."_

"_Do I need to? You aren't stupid, and you know that I made my choice. Think about it, what you would rather want for this world." _There was the clicking of high-heels on the stone floor, before they stopped again._ "You're answer will be remembered."_

"_So do you think your precious Potter boy can win?"_

"_Don't make me sound like Dumbeldore, Burke. I'm not a chess master where everyone else is my pawn. But yes, he can and he will win."_

"_I don't know. You've always chosen the winning side, Lady Black, leaving the Dark Lord before he fell, so I will keep my eyes open. But don't expect more from me."_

"_For the time being, I don't need more. Goodbye."_

"_Bella!"_

"_Yes."_

"_You're more the Dark Lord than you'll ever admit to yourself."_

"_I wouldn't say that. I've come clear with both what I was and who I was a long time ago. And I know that some small differences might be enough. And now, goodbye."_

As she heard steps again, Hermione cancelled the spell. Horcruxes. Despite years of reading nearly everything she could lay her hands on, she'd never heard this word. It seemed to be darkest evil, if someone like Mr Burke who didn't seem to have a dislike against the dark arts- to put it that way- spoke of it like this.

As she made her way towards some cabinet, staring at it, pretending interest while she was miles away, she wondered if she should tell Harry. He deserved to know, and she wouldn't betray his trust by not informing him of something like this. And maybe he would have an idea what Horcruxes were. While she had decidedly read more, Harry had grown up with a different background, and there was a chance he knew something she didn't about this.

She was quiet as they made their way back to Grimmauld Place, meeting the others at Gringotts. When they were back, she instantly made her way to the library. The library of Black was the only place where she could hope to find something. In four years of dangers, she had read most books in the Hogwarts library that might be able to help with this.

Harry found her there half an hour later, reading "Magic of the Dark". She shrank back when he entered; trying to cover the book, but relaxing when she noticed it was him. He looked at her teasingly. "Are you leaving us for Riddle?"

"Most definitely. The tattoo is so nice." Sometimes it helped, to talk of the things happening around them this way, as if it were all just one big joke. "No, I was looking for something. Harry, have you ever heard the word Horcruxes?"

"No. What is that?"

"I have no idea. In the theoretical case that I would have watched Bella leave with Mr Burke and then would have decided to cast Audatum on them, I might have heard Bella asking him to keep his eyes open for the founder's objects, because they seem to be Tom Riddle's Horcruxes, what ever that is. I would have heard Burke saying something about darkest of evil."

He grinned slightly. "Well, lucky you didn't listen in. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. Not a single word and I haven't exactly been looking in the most harmless books."

"We'll have to keep our eyes and ears open them. It seems Bella doesn't want us to know, or she would have said so long ago. By the way, if you had listened in, how would you have gotten the idea that they were talking about something important?"

She grinned slightly at his way of putting the question, respecting the way she had formulated her explanation. "I might have wondered what has Bella working with Dumbeldore, though they, shall we say dislike each other?"

"You're right." He grinned at her. "You're far too clever, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." She gave back.

"Your choice. What I don't understand is why Bella wouldn't say something. I mean, it obviously has to do with Tom and she told me the prophecy years ago."

"It is strange. Normally, she puts so much trust in you. But there was something else. In the end, he commented something that she was similar to Riddle. She said she'd come clear with who and what she had been a long time ago. Do you know what that means?"

For a moment, a flicker of something she didn't recognise was in his eyes and she was sure he was hiding something. Before he could reply, they were disturbed by arguing voices drifting up the stairs.

"Crazy…Not enough evidence…endanger"

"We…something…no use…sitting...in this place"

Harry looked at her, and it was only because she knew him so well she could see the relief on his face. "Maybe we should go done. It sounds like something major." Hermione followed him downstairs, but vowed to find out more about this. Every time she found out, she was surprised just how many secrets this family had.

There were secrets like this in every family, in hers as well as others. Her aunt on her mother's side had been two months pregnant when she married, a scandal for her strictly catholic grandmother. Her father had a brother who had been divorced three times, in the end marrying his first wife again. But that was nothing like the secrets Harry's family had.

She well remembered the first time he had given her more information than that Draco's mother and her sisters had raised them. It had been after they had saved the Stone and looking back she decided, that Harry had probably decided to really trust her at this point.

That was when he told her that Bella had been a Death Eater. It had been the first shock of many. In time, there was so much more she had learned. That Narcissa was a half-Veela, and Tonks a Metamorphagus. That Bella's divorced husband was in Azkaban and that Andromeda had been blasted of the family tree, disgraced, when she had married a Muggle-born.

And yet, there were still so many more mysteries. Sometimes, these questions would waken Hermione's curiosity, but she was clever enough to know that she wouldn't find it out by prodding. But still…Why had a former Death taken the boy-who-lived in? What had she really been before? Draco's father…he was never mentioned, all she knew was that he had died before the Dark Lord's fall.

She shook her head. She was far too thoughtful today.

Downstairs, the door from the kitchen was swinging open, Bella storming out. Narcissa and Andromeda, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were behind her. Inside, Hermione could see the Weasleys, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the headmaster staring at the others, clearly shocked. Bella kicked the door shut with her foot before placing a hand on it. "You're locked in now. The house obeys me. It will open up in two hours."

She noticed Harry and Hermione standing there, and the others coming downstairs. "What's the matter?" Draco questioned.

His mother answered. "We're going out. It seems the Rosier Mansion is hosting some Death Eaters today. Sadly, the headmaster doesn't agree."

"Can we come?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. We'll manage well enough." Her face clearly said "no discussion". A moment later, all of them apparated away.

* * *

Harry Potter might have a certain coldness towards people, nothing unusual for a Slytherin, but there were a handful people who he respected, trusted and loved. And for them he would risk everything when he thought they were endangered. While he trusted the duelling skills of all those who had just left to fight, he still thought it dangerous.

His Slytherin mind took only seconds to go through the possible options. Staying here was something he dismissed without even thinking about it. He looked up a moment later. He had never been at the Rosier mansion, but he would probably still manage to make a portkey to go their. "I'm going to go after them."

The twins and Ron seemed surprised, the others weren't. Draco just questioned how they would get there. Harry pulled out his wand and reached for the old tea kettle on the table. "By portkey. But first, we'll cast disillusionment charms on us. If it isn't dangerous and they're okay, no one will notice us. If it isn't, we can still fight.

Hermione nodded her approval. "But let's make them partial disillusionment charms. If we can still see each other, we'll be a lot less noisy."

"You're really going after them?" Fred asked.

His sister nodded. "Yes, we are." She gave no further explanations.

The twins looked at each other. "Can we come?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Sorry, guys, but neither of you knows how to duel properly. It's far too dangerous."

Ron stared at them. "I forbid you to go, Ginevra."

"With whose authority? Mum and Dad are locked in there, as is Dumbeldore. I'm going."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't even use your wand."

"Silencio. There are spells for a lot of things, Ronniekins. And now, if you'll excuse me." She reached for her wand, disillusioning herself before she grabbed the portkey. A moment later, all of them were gone.

Behind them, the others were still staring. "Bloody brilliant." Fred murmured.

"Never knew she had it in her." His twin commented.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, near the Scottish coast, four teenagers appeared, only visible to each other. They stood in front of a large mansion and Hermione sighed in relief. They had reached their destination. She hated travelling by portkey, though she saw it was practical.

The manor was large and seemed to be quite old, going with the Gothic style. After a moment, they heard spells being called out from inside and hurried towards the house. The front door was open, so they could enter without problems. Though disillusioned, they still moved carefully, wands pulled out.

Windows with coloured glass gave the entrance hall a warm light, but at the moment, it didn't seem that way. Masked Death eaters, about fifteen of them were throwing spells frantically, one of them trying to put on his mask, the others fighting without. Clearly, they had been surprised by the attack.

The attackers were wearing masks as well as battle robes and against the inelegant and bad style of the definitely untrained Death Eaters, they looked more like fighting a duelling competition instead of a life-death battle.

Most noticeable was the woman in the middle. Her robes were black like those of the others, but there was a thin scarlet line framing them. As Harry and the others entered, another Death Eater dropped down under her killing curse.

**AN: I feel a little mean for ending it here, but hey it's not even really a cliffie. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to put in a bit more of Harry and Hermione. Once they get back to school, we'll have more of that, but for now, please bear with me. I need to get the "Bella-parts" done before they go back. ****Next chapter will focus on Harry and Bella, and after that we'll have more of the others.**

**Now, please review! It helps me so much to read what you guys think and how I can improve!!!**

**A gigantic thank you to BlackDemonAngel, StunningSpellRocks2345, HaLLoWeeNDoLL (I hope I got that right :)), SwishandFlick31, Midnight Little One, seraphinn, BenRG, freakysoccergirl, android181, Superfinger and oxtenshixo for reviewing! Thanks!!!**

**HaLLoWeeNDoLL: I'm glad you like the story. Good to know that someone sees Bellatrix the same way, you said exactly what I think about her!**

**SwishandFlick31: I'm not sure yet. There might be one HG scene, but I don't know. However, hurry and Hermione will be in love with each other practically during the whole fic, so there won't be any real HG. There will be more of the others characters once they're back at school. I can't promise DL, but it we either that or DracoSusan. Not DG- I dislike that four friends pairing up two and two concept.**

**Midnight Little One: Hermione will definitely get her due part of the story; she's one of my favourite characters. I'm sorry that you don't like Ginny, but somehow she fit in well for me.**

**BenRG: Thank you again for your review! It's wonderful to get so much constructive critic and it really helps me. Lily is not a seer, but there'll be more of that soon. The centre will move away from Bella (see AN), I promise. Ginny/Ron action is one of the parts I also look forwards to, and if all goes as planned there will be quite a lot of it.**

**Another thanks to all reviewers and now to all of you, please click the blue button and tell me what you think!!!**


	5. Battles and Truths

**Disclaimer: Not mine, everything you recognise is JKR's.**

_Windows with coloured glass gave the entrance hall a warm light, but at the moment, it didn't seem that way. Masked Death eaters, about fifteen of them were throwing spells frantically, one of them trying to put on his mask, the others fighting without. Clearly, they had been surprised by the attack._

_The attackers were wearing masks as well as battle robes and against the inelegant and bad style of the definitely untrained Death Eaters, they looked more like fighting a duelling competition instead of a life-death battle._

_Most noticeable was the woman in the middle. Her robes were black like those of the others, but there was a thin scarlet line framing them. As Harry and the others entered, another Death Eater dropped down under her killing curse. _

She cast with her wand in one hand, the other in the air sending nonverbal, yet powerful curses at the Death Eaters. She was an impressive sight, her robes billowing around her, while she moved with an unusual grace. From time to time, she would get closer to on of the Death Eaters and then simply take him out with a couple of well placed kicks, before killing him.

She seemed cold, and harsh. When she spun around for a moment, they could see her eyes. The familiar dark brown orbs, barely visible through the mask, were distant and without a touch of feeling. Today, her eyes seemed almost black. Seconds later, another Death Eater had fallen.

It took only minutes till they were taken out. She had killed far more than half of them, leaving the four teenagers at the door still staring at her. Sure, they had seen her fight before, but it had been more like a formal duel. This was something else entirely.

Suddenly the door opened to a young woman. Unlike the other Death Eaters, she wasn't wearing a mask. She was pretty, with long black hair and a pale complexion. Truth be told, she looked a bit like Bella, but without any elegance or grace. When she started speaking in an annoyed, high-pitched voice, she seemed even more like a little, spoiled girl. "What's all the noise? Wait until the Dark Lord hears about this! And what are you doing here?"

Everyone was staring at her. Most wizards, who have finished school- and she looked to be at least twenty or so, had the sense not to speak impolitely to people pointing a wand at them. Next to her, a man stepped up. "Be quiet, niece; do all of us some good. You have no idea who you're talking to." He bowed slightly to Bella. "A pleasure to see you here in our humble housing, milady."

"Elfric." Bella replied curtly. "I could say the same, but the circumstances are somewhat unfit for a friendly reunion."

"You might be correct in that. I take it that my offer of tea would be denied then."

She chuckled slightly. "I guess it would be."

"Who do you think you are, walking into my house like this?" The young woman interrupted, now clearly annoyed. "When the Dark Lord hears that the woman he loves has been disgraced like this, he'll have your head."

Bella looked as if she wanted to decide if she was shocked or amused. "I'm sorry to inform you that he wants my head already. He's just too stupid to catch me. And you might want to think your statement over again. You see, your Lord is unable to love. He has no heart." The last words might have sounded a bit bitter, but it was hard to hear.

"What would you know about him?"

The man next to her gasped, trying frantically to quiet her. "Oh next to nothing. I spent half my life at his side. I was his most loyal, his most trusted servant, his queen."

"You claim to be the Regina Negra, the Black Queen?"

Next to her, her uncle buried his head in his hands. "She doesn't claim to be. She was."

"And so. Then you're nothing better than a whore, betraying him for a nobody. They say he was your sister's husband."

Hermione gasped quietly. She saw the lines on Draco's and Harry's faces and had the feeling that this wouldn't end well. In her head, remarks were falling into place. She remembered Harry giving her advice on how to behave when she had visited them for the first time. "The most important thing, don't mention Draco's father. I don't know why, or how, but just don't do it."

"Elfric, get her out of here before I murder her. I killed enough people today. Girl, think about everything. Even someone like you can do better than him. It took my twenty years to realize that, but you shouldn't make the same mistakes."

"You weren't worthy of him."

"You have no idea, do you? What it means to give up twenty years of your life and then to see you made the worst mistake possible. To find out you thought you loved a man who saw you as a possession, to see that it never was love or to watch him kill the only man you'll ever love. Now, go, go to your Lord and tell him that the Black Queen is back and will seek revenge."

Her tone was hard, but the impact of her words was astounding. While the others flinched, Hermione could see the anger on Harry's face and reached out for him, holding him back. She had a feeling, Slytherin or not, he was about to do something rash.

Next to them, the conversation continued, as the young girl left, fear still in her eyes. Bella looked at the man who had been standing next to her. "Elfric, give me a name."

"It is unsure."

"I want a name. I want you to tell me the name of the man who ratted us out. I want to know who betrayed me. Who told the Dark Lord what was going on between Lucius and me."

"I shall do as you wish, my queen. It was Peter Pettigrew."

"How fitting." She snarled. "The traitor. The Potters. Marlene McKinnon. Lucius. I wonder how many more people he will have on his conscience before the little rat dies."

"He thought he could take your position."

"Not in bed, I hope." It was a feeble attempt at a shock, a try to cover just how affected she was by this discussion. It brought up things she had tried to forget for far too long.

"No. He wanted to be the one the Dark Lord would listen to. It didn't work. He would take you back, you know that. With open arms, probably. You insulted his pride."

"I know. What did he think I'd do? Wait for him to send me away? He should have known me better."

"If he'd known you, he'd understood."

"Tom Riddle will never understand love."

Next to the wall, Harry was angry. Very angry. Pure rage was taking over, and it was only the bit of Slytherin left in him that prevented him from attacking Bella. He couldn't believe what he was just hearing. He knew she had been a Death Eater, and that she had risen like no other in his hierarchy, but he had never even considered this. Not only had she obviously had a relationship or something of that sort with Riddle, but also with Lucius Malfoy.

Harry had trusted her, and she had betrayed him. Pure rage was already boiling within him, when he watched one of the Death Eaters who should have been dead or stunned, reach for his wand, and point it at Bella's and the other's back, despite his anger at her, he fired the first curse that came to his mind.

Hermione, too, saw that a Death Eater was raising his wand. She made to send a stunner at him, but was interrupted by another voice. Harry's voice, she noticed a moment later. "Avada Kedavra." A bright green bolt shot towards the Death Eater. He was dead before he knew it.

The others spun around, seemingly staring at a blank wall, till Narcissa cast Finite Incatatum. Though she had suspected this, it was a shock. Her son, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were standing there, the shock of what they had heard and witnessed clearly evident on their faces. What really shocked her more however was Harry's wand, still pointing at the Death eater and the look of anger and rage on his face. Power was rolling of him in magical waves so strong it scared her.

His eyes, darker than usual, were focused on Bella. His voice was quiet and yet deadly. "Is it true?" Narcissa watched her sister. There was a trace of tears in her eyes, though the casual observer would not have noticed. After what seemed like minutes or maybe hours, she nodded. "Yes. All of it."

"How could you? You lied to me for years. Whore!" Harry spat at her.

"Harry, please…" A moment later, he was gone with the soft popping sound of apparition. Narcissa scolded herself for having the kids learn to apparate before she turned to her sister. "Bella, don't worry, it'll be..."

"Do me a favour and shut up, Cissy."

They went back quietly, without a word being spoken. As soon as they had returned to Grimmauld Place, Bella left for her room. Hermione decided to go upstairs, in a desperate attempt to get Harry to talk to her. It didn't work. He had used his extensive power to shut himself into the room, refusing to leave it. The next weeks were horrible.

Bella and Harry stayed in their rooms most of the time, only coming out for Order meetings and training. During both of these occasions, they didn't talk to each other- or anyone else. Kreacher had taken to serving them meal in their rooms. Everyone tried to talk to them. Hermione, Narcissa, Ginny, Draco, Andromeda, Ted and Tonks, even the headmaster, who had no idea what had happened, knocked at the door for hours.

**AN: A short chapter, but I didn't want you guys to have to wait with such a mean cliffie for too long. I already got a good part of the next chapter, so I'll try to update again soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was a bit unsure about the whole Lucius/Bella/Tom triangle with Narcissa on the sidelines, it seems so much like a bad soap opera, but BLLM is a pairing that has always intrigued me and it fit the story well. ****Things will become clearer soon, and the next chapter will have the whole BellaLucius story, as well as how Harry feels. Well, hope you liked it. Now, please, please review!!**

A gigantic thank you to StunningSpellRocks2345, magiquill9, BlackDemonAngel, Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner, BenRG, The Fanfic Guardian, Ariat Girl and Silver of Melody for their helpful and positive reviews.

A comment to the last chapter (thanks to BenRG and The Fanfic Guardian for pointing this out to me): Harry and Hermione are not an item- yet :). Looking back, I see that this scene could be interpreted that way- but at the moment they are merely too very close friends. And two other things: Bella was loyal, till she saw the wrong of her ways. I'm currently rewriting the prologue, and it will make things a lot clearer (another thanks to The Fanfic Guardian).

Now, please remember to review and a pleasant evening to all of you (or day- if you're in a different time zone)!


	6. Bella's story

She looked around the room one last night, the uncertainty of when she returned making this all the more painful

**Disclaimer: see another chapter**

_They went back quietly, without a word being spoken. As soon as they had returned to Grimmauld Place, Bella left for her room. Hermione decided to go upstairs, in a desperate attempt to get Harry to talk to her. It didn't work. He had used his extensive power to shut himself into the room, refusing to leave it. The next weeks were horrible._

_Bella and Harry stayed in their rooms most of the time, only coming out for Order meetings and training. During both of these occasions, they didn't talk to each other- or anyone else. Kreacher had taken to serving them meal in their rooms. Everyone tried to talk to them. Hermione, Narcissa, Ginny, Draco, Andromeda, Ted and Tonks, even the headmaster, who had no idea what had happened, knocked at the door for hours._

"Nothing", Tonks reported. "I tried for over an hour."

Hermione sighed frustrated. "Maybe we should just stop. He won't open, so maybe we should make him. After everything that happened, do you really think he'll react to us standing in front of his door and telling him to come out?"

The only one who had succeeded to get Harry out of his room had been Ginny by shouting for half an hour. He'd left for about twenty seconds to cast a silencing charm on her.

"He won't. But it feels so useless to do nothing." Narcissa said with sadness in her voice. "Though, we can't do anything I believe. I think the only person who can help him is shut into her room, as well. I wish he would forgive her."

"How can he?" Draco said. "After what she did. How can you forgive her?"

Narcissa gave a small smile. "You must forgive her, too, my son."

"She killed my father."

"Your father knew what he was doing. And you have to understand, that what was between your father and Bella, it was a love most of us never meet. Your father and I, we were never in love. But Lucius and Bella, they were something else. The first time I saw them together, I couldn't believe it.

Seeing bonds is a bit like seeing colours, and theirs was bright red. Brightest red. What could I have said? It was not my place to do anything against this. And, Draco, if you want to blame someone for your father's death, blame Riddle, not Bella. She suffered more from it than anyone else."

It was the night before they left to Hogwarts that Hermione decided they had to do something about this. It was late evening, and everyone else had already retired to bed when she snuck to his room. "Aperio." He had wards on his door against Alohomora, she knew that from experience. But she had found this spell in an old book in the library, and it seemed to work, as the door opened a moment later to reveal Harry sitting on an armchair in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames.

He spun around at the sound, but relaxed a moment later, when he saw her. It was oddly reassuring for her, in a strange way, to know that he didn't see her as an enemy. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. I'm not letting you shut out everyone any longer." She closed the door behind her and settled down on a chair next to him. She hesitated a moment before she began speaking. "Harry, please, stop this. You can't push everyone away from you forever." Her voice was stronger now. "We won't let you."

His eyes were far away. "How could she do this do me?"

"She didn't want to hurt you, Harry. You knew she was a Death eater, and that she held an important position. You knew that she had tortured and killed innocent people. Isn't that much worse?"

"It is. But at least she was honest about it."

"Yeah, but look at it her way for a minute. How old were you when she told you about the prophecy?"

"Eight."

"She told you a lot of things no one would have told you at that age. But how are you supposed to tell an eight year old about your affairs with the most feared person alive and your sister's husband? And it must have hurt her, to speak about it. She told you a lot more than the headmaster would have, and she put and enormous amount of trust in you. There was always a slight chance that you would disagree with her later one, you could have ratted her out to the Ministry."

"I wouldn't have done that", he said, enraged.

She smiled. "Exactly. This is why you need to forgive her. She might have made mistakes, Harry, but we all do that. And she loves you, you need to forgive her."

* * *

She looked around the room one last night, the uncertainty of when she returned making this all the more painful. There wasn't much furniture, just a couple of pieces. The only things that showed that someone lived here were the fact that Kreacher had dusted of everything, the books scattered around and the two framed photographs on the nightstand, charmed so that only she could see them.

The first showed a handsome young man with blond hair, smiling. She had put a stasis charm on it, after it began blowing her kisses. That hurt too much. The second showed several people, waving and smiling. Her family.

She sighed softly. For now, it was time to leave. She had more than one mission in this war. Quietly, so that those sleeping wouldn't hear her, she made her way up to the kitchen. On the table, she put a sealed letter, addressed to Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. Hesitating only for a moment, she took on another flight of stairs. In front of one of the doors, she stopped and raised her hand. "Open."

The power she had in this house went above locking charms. Immediately, the door sprung open to reveal him. He was sitting there, staring into the fire. Hermione was next to him, and they were talking quietly. She was relieved. It would increase her chances that he would forgive her. "Harry?" He looked up at her, his face a frozen mask.

He would have thrown her out, but Hermione's words where still in his memory. A wave of her hand, the door closed. "Harry, please just listen to me."

"Should I leave?" Hermione asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, stay. You have a right to hear this, too. I only ask that you do not interrupt me. It is difficult enough to do this.

It was years ago when I first met the Dark Lord. I remember it as clearly as if it had been yesterday. I was seventeen…

_He'd__ come tonight. She'd heard it a thousand times. Father had talked about it with his friends, in hushed voices in the study, and mother had mentioned it while giving orders to the house-elves. _

_She threw one last look in the mirror before leaving her room. She looked good, and she knew it. She was wearing a dark burgundy gown that night, matching her hair and eyes, both the last tone before black, just with a touch of brown. _

_It was the annual Black family ball that night and she would be its queen._

_Ever since she had first been allowed to visit this function three years ago she had enchanted the visitors. Admiring looks from the men, jealous glances from the women and she seemed oblivious to all of it. That was what made her truly special. It was one of the first things she learned. Act as if you're not aware of all this, then you'll be admired even more._

_She, of course, won't go until later, when everybody is there. She'll make an entrance, as she always does. It's the way life works and at the moment being admired is the only thing she gets out of life._

_Later one, she finally walks down the stairs into the ballroom, feeling like a queen. She smiles graciously at the many stares she earns._

_Then she sees him. His eyes are snakelike and evil, and he doesn't stare at her the same way the others do, but there is something around him that reminds her of her, only it is much, much more intense. She sees that while she might be the Queen of Slytherin, he'll be Lord of the World. She looks him straight in the eye. Cold gazes meet. Red meets Black, gazes made out of ice. Neither blinks and he seems quite impressed. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Rodolphus, her fiancée coming towards her, but he is there before._

_He bows slightly and kisses her hand. "It's an honour meeting you, Miss Black." His voice is cold, love- and passionless. But still it's filled with so much, with promises of power, might and a different future. _

_She knows that this moment will decide over her future. She looks him in the eye, again, infuriated by the power he shows. She courtesies, their hands still linked. "Pleasure and honour are on my side, milord."_

_He pulls her up and the whole room which has before been watching the exchange now starts moving again. _

_He offers her his arm and she accepts. "I'd ask you to dance", he says, "but I don't dance. Still, I was jut visiting your drawing room, and perhaps, Miss Black, I could interest you in a game of chess."_

_She recognizes Rodolphus's voice. He doesn't sound happy: "You'll have a hard time there, my lord, our Bella here is an excellent player. No one has beaten her so far." He grabs her around the waist and pulls her towards him._

_She is annoyed at her fiancée. "Well, maybe you will manage beating me", she smiles. Quietly she hisses towards Rodolphus: "Jealousy doesn't suit you. Go amuse yourselves." There is something in her voice that makes him obey. He leaves and they continue on towards the drawing room."_

_"I'll give white to you, Miss Black. I prefer playing the dark side."_

_"But you should know milord; I don't play for the light. With these words she waved her wand over her figures, turning them a shade of brown resembling her hair."_

_He chuckles: "I bow to you, Miss Black, for your choice of words, sides and colours."_

_They played for more than an hour, almost evenly matched. He only manages to get the upper hand when he removed her rook with his queen. "She is the most important figure", he says quietly. "Without his queen, you can still win, but it chances are low."_

_When he has won, he smiles and her: "Take this", he says and hands her the black queen. "She resembles you. You might also be important for this game." He stands up and leaves, while she stares after him._

You have to understand what life was like for me, for all of us, then. I was the wealthy daughter of a pureblood family and my life should have followed a simple path: being the good daughter, getting married, giving birth to heirs; fulfilling the role of being the lady of the manor. That wasn't what I wanted; I was a Slytherin after all, didn't I have the right to ask for more? I was young, ambitious.

And when I met him, he offered me a way out. He was the kind of man who could tell people what to do and they would without blinking. I fell to his promises and I fell for him. He was enthralling, everything. He promised me greatness and he held his word. Together we became great."

She gave a sarcastic laugh. "Or at least, that was what I thought back then. Now, I see just how much of what I did then was a mistake. But the pull of darkness, it's something you can not resist for long. He taught me, everything. I learned to duel, to fight and to kill. I spent all these years by his side, but I never saw how wrong it was, what we were doing, fighting, torturing, murdering.

It was only Lucius who made me see the wrong of my ways. He was never a loyal Death Eater. His father made him take the mask." She shook her head. "Abraxas was an awful man. My father used to say that Malfoys were worse than goblins, gold, gold, gold. Abraxas definitely was. He was clever though and he saw the possibilities. He was sure the Dark Lord would win, and he played his cards well.

He was ruthless, and he let his son take the Dark Mark instead of taking it himself. I was twenty-three when Lucius became a Death Eater. He was only seventeen, then. I never had much to do with him. He was a Death Eater by name; he didn't hold an important position. He didn't even know who I truly was, that Lady Lestrange and the Black Queen were the same people.

It was much later, almost fifteen years when we began a discussion about blood purity one night. It was the night Draco was born. One or two hours later, we were sitting up having a drink. Rodolphus was away, but as it is custom, I had been at my sister's side during her labour. We were just having a late night drink, celebrating about the birth of the Malfoy heir.

_Bellatrix gracefully accepted the drink her brother-in-law handed her. "Thank you, Lucius." She raised the goblet slightly. "Well, to your son. The Malfoy Heir. May he live in happiness, and serve our Lord well."_

_After they had both sipped of the expensive red wine, he looked at her for long seconds. She felt his gaze on her. She didn't do anything, though; she had a role to play after all. Bellatrix Lestrange was a stupid girl, loyal to the Dark Lord because it was expected of her and a faithful wife. So different from the masked woman who ruled every Death Eater meeting, who had brought them so far forward._

_Finally, he had spoken. "Do you really believe that?_

"_What do you mean, Lucius?"_

"_I don't believe that act, you know. I remember you from school, Bellatrix. You were brilliant. Top of your class. Queen of Slytherin. I want to know if you really think that we are superior to Muggle-Borns."_

_She had stared at him, shock on her face. "You did not say that. I will forget it, because you are my sister's husband and because you have probably had too much wine, but never, ever say that again, Lucius." She had left seconds later, but she had still heard his quiet voice. "You won't forget. You'll think about it and you'll start questioning."_

"He was right. He sent me books in the next days, anonymously of course, but I knew who sent them. Those were books which were forbidden in our house when I was a child and which I would never have been interested in. And then, one day he asked me why I believed it. I didn't know an answer. I had never really followed these rules, I followed the Dark Lord. And Lucius- he showed me a different world.

"_Lucius! What the hell are we doing? Where are you taking me?"_

"_Not telling. Now hold on, we're going with side-along apparition.__" She could have jinxed him into next week wandlessly and before he would have noticed, but she didn't want to, as much as she tried to deny it. _

_There had __always been a certain attraction and an understanding between them, but in the last weeks, it had become much more. And for once, Bellatrix actually felt bad about it. She was supposed to be in love with the Dark Lord, not falling hard for her sister's husband._

_But he was so different from everyone else. He believed what he said and he amazed her every time she saw him. They had been meeting a couple of times, of course only as a sister talking to her brother-in-law, though it was more than that._

_When she opened her eyes, they were in a small street she didn't recognise. She looked round quickly, alert, her yes scanning the place. She might be Bellatrix at the moment, not a dangerous Death Eater, but she would still be cautious. As she watched the people going by, listening in on a couple of conversations, she saw that they were most definitely not wizards. She spun around, resisting the urge to pull her wand. "You brought me to a Muggle place?"_

_He just smirked at her. "Welcome to London, my dear."_

"Lucius Malfoy knew what he wanted and he got it. And then, he wanted me."

_It was a small Italian restaurant, quite good actually. She had enjoyed the day they had spent together, though she would not tell him that.__ Now, she had better get home safe before things got out of hand. Not that she wouldn't have been able to defend herself, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to. Besides, she had had too much of the heavy red Italian._

Well, I'm sure you can imagine the rest. At some point, I finally gave in to the fact that I loved my sister's husband. Seeing that I had spent half of my life thinking I loved a man who never even deserved an ounce of respect was a bit harder to accept. Lucius helped me a lot then. Cissy did too, after she found out."

At the surprised looked on Harry's face, she gave a small chuckle. "Between Cissy and Lucius, there was never any kind of romance. They were good, wonderful fiends, since they were still kids, but there marriage was arranged for the purpose of a Malfoy heir. And in a way, Cissy was happy for us, for me, mostly. She had always wanted for me to leave the Dark Lord. Besides, she could see us. Well, not us, so much but you know that it's part of her magic to see the bonds between people. And according to her, those between Lucius and me where well, quite strong. That's how she found out.

_It was one of these boring functions, this time at Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix Lestrange was extremely bored. She hated attending these. Boring housewives spoke all about their children, the new manor in Italy or their husbands. She could be doing so much more useful things now. Pretending to listen to Mrs Rosier telling her about what Evan did on Monday evening- she knew what Evan did on Monday evening, she had been there herself, and she would make sure he would get in trouble for spilling the Dark Lord's secrets to his mother- she was miles away, only being ripped back from her thoughts when Lucius entered._

"_Good afternoon, ladies." She __gave him a secret smile, one no one can see, but the next moment Narcissa nearly dropped her cup. When Bellatrix turned to her, she had already caught herself again, but after decades, Bellatrix saw the signs of distress on her sister's face. She didn't know what it's all about though. Some things are just too easy to forget._

_It's after the ladies have left that Cissy ask__ed her to stay for a moment. When all guests are gone, Narcissa cast a silencing charm on the room in which only Lucius and Bella were apart from her now. Then, she began talking. Her tone was quiet, but they knew her well enough to be sure that that meant trouble. "Listen, guys, I have to tell you the most interesting thing about me." Dry sarcasm coming from Narcissa never meant anything good. "I can see bonds between people, as you both bloody well know." Her voice is louder now. "So would one of you like to explain to me why it seems you two are in love?"_

Anyway, there wasn't really much point in denying it. She threw us both out for two days and the she announced that if ever anyone got wind of it, it would disgrace her and probably get us all killed, so we'd better be careful." Bella gave a small chuckle. "Then she started crying and said that she didn't know if to be happy or worried. Cissy was always so unselfish. Every other woman would have ratted us out.

Well, we didn't need her for that part. We had an affair for several months, till the beginning of June. Then Pettigrew found out and told the Dark Lord. I didn't know it was him. If I had, I might have been able to prevent some of the things that happened. But I didn't even know he was a Death Eater. It was a secret the Dark lord kept to himself."

She sounded curt, and there was hurt in her eyes. "He killed Lucius. I had to watch- it was horrible. He would have punished me as well, but he freed me from my ropes for a moment. I escaped.

I hid out in France for some time, but I came back later on, when an owl from Cissy reached me, telling me to meet her in a Muggle street. There, Cissy, Andy and I met your mother. She told us about the prophecy and asked us to protect you if she couldn't. Your mother was an Unspeakable and she knew that I wasn't loyal any longer. The Unspeakables, they have ways of knowing more than others.

She told us of the prophecy, and she asked us to protect you if she couldn't. Well, you know the rest of the story. Peter Pettigrew showed again what a traitorous little rat he was. His wards might have been great, but he didn't discover you were missing for almost ten years. And so Cissy, Andy and I fulfilled the mission your mother gave us. We did our best, but I don't know if it was enough. That is for you to decide."

Her eyes met his, seeking his forgiveness. It might have been seconds or minutes, until Harry finally smiled. "I forgive you."

**AN: Just a quick note, because I don't really have the time to post it. I won't be updating often in the next months, because real life is catching up and I'll be very busy till September, though I'll still try to update as often as I can, but don't expect too much.**

**This is the last Bella-centric chapter for while, since she won't be going back to Hogwarts with them. Much more H/Hr from now on!!**

**I'm sorry for not answering to any reviews yet, I'll do that as soon as possible. For now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!!**


End file.
